Stormwind
This entry is for the Weatherbot Transformers character. For the admin who plays her, see Carrie. Off the wall, out of left field, or just plain old wacky, STORMWIND has a tendency to be overly exuberant in any given situation. She absolutely adores her job, to analyze and study the weather patterns of Earth, and enjoys running everywhere with her Weatherbot teammates, tracking thunderstorms and related phenomena, going to see sights, or just plain going out to meet people. The only thing that comes even close to her love for her job is her immense love of Earth, which she considers it home. As Weatherbot Commander, she is equipped with Doppler and Nexrad radar in both modes, with an uplink to the GOES-8 and other weather satellites in orbit around the Earth. Her main weapon system in robot mode is her capacity to attract lightning bolts to the CB antennas which sit on her shoulders, and fire them at her opponents. She also carries a laser pistol in robot mode, and has a rocket launcher mounted on her roof in her altmode, a Chevrolet Suburban with a long trailer. She leads the Weatherbots not out of great command capability, which she has none, but by sheer intensity, and knowing her job the best of any of them. With the other Weatherbots, she merges to form F-5 as the right arm. Description This 30 foot robot, nearly from head to toe, is painted in pure black. She has thick legs, which look like folded over trailer parts, with insgnias on them, separated by the transformation. Rising above the legs, the torso assembly appears to be the back half of a large truck, shifted and folded into a lower torso area, with the upper torso appearing to be a truck cab, in the back, and a truck hood and front end assembly on the front, visible if one looks from underneath, as a Chevrolet Suburban. Her arms are thick and black, the hands however are white, instead of black, generally held open and 'at ready', for whatever might happen in the next five minutes. Upon her shoulders, there sit two matching radar dishes, with a concave rear surface, and a convexed forward surface, leading out to a round point in the center, indicating a Doppler radar assembly. Inside from the Doppler radar dishes, attached closer to her 'neck', are twin CB radio antennas, each 5 feet in length and flexible, painted in red/white candy-cane stripe. Atop her neck, her face is grayish-white colored, with pink 'femme' lips, usually smiling, and a half-nose, sitting below a bright blue visor, which extends all the way around, to the black 'helmet' piece, which sits over the top of it all, with round, flush indicators of audio pickups, on the sides. Upon her chest resides a large insignia, a round circle with a stencil of a tornado in it, and an Autobot symbol above the center of the tornado. A Weatherbot. On her shoulders are smaller insignias, for the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, and the National Weather Service. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' Stormwind and the other Weatherbots were built by Wheeljack. 'MUX History:' Stormwind continues to lead the Weatherbots, as well as operate as a field commander for Autobot Medical. When Mal used the V'Ger's space-folding drive to teleport past the Plait Expanse into orbit around Cybertron, and attacked the Weatherbots outside the Temple of Knowledge, Stormwind joined Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Professor Razorclaw, and the rest of the Weatherbots in fighting them off. Mal's crew defeated, Mal was forced to retreat into the mountains, leaving his ship in the hands of the Autobots. Once Chromia had scanned the ship for obvious traps, the V'Ger was boarded by Dust Devil, Firestar, Krunix, Stormwind, and Typhoon. Typhoon moved Longsight to the brig, while Dust Devil took command of the bridge and Stormwind discovered Aria cowering in engineering. After much coaxing by Blizzard and Stormwind, Aria came out of hiding, and eventually agreed to assist the Autobots in maintaining the ship for them. Dust Devil promised Aria the ship would be turned over to her command after the Autobots were through using it. When Blizzard examined one of Aria's little "assistants," she discovered it contained the core of Laserbeak, who begged Blizzard to end its existence. Instead, Blizzard built Laserbeak a new body from parts left around the V'Ger. Stormwind was on the V'ger when it crashed in Kaon. In 2012 She remained on the V'ger while preparing for the next move against the Old One. Stormwind eventually returned to Earth, where she was infected with the Dweller virus. Forming F-5 to defeat the Quintessons, Stormwind infected the other Weatherbots with the Dweller virus. In 2014, First Aid was able to reverse the effects of the Dweller virus on the Weatherbots, using a modified version of the cure developed by Jetfire and Starscream. On April 7, Stormwind attended the handfasting of Buster Witwicky to Jesse Macchio, remaining outside to provide security for the event. OOC Notes Stormwind sometimes goes by chasebot on the IRC channel. Logs 1999 * September 21 - "Pounced!" Typhoon gets pounced by Razorclaw. 2002 * February 27 - "Verbal Bitchslap" - Typhoon visits her fellow Autobots in the repair bay. 2007 * June 06 - Snoop finds a key * June 25 - Autobots Attack Luminous - Blaster's POV Category:2007 2009 * March 24 - Niagra Energy Raid, Snoop's POV - Warpo is attacking the Niagra Falls power station. Snoop goes to investigate. * March 24 - Browning v. Snoop - The faceoff of the century! Violence! Mayhem! Or, just looking at pretty water... * December 16 - Chatting with an Ancient - Stormwind talks to Trojan, Red Alert is unabashedly suspicious, and a security gumby hides from the boss... Category:2009 Dec 17 - Night Before Last *Spinny Autobot logo, then Stormwind steps back and waves for the camera* "Hi guys! Sorry for being late with this, but I was trying to dig through for anyone else mentioning it, and didn't notice, so I thought I'd mention that I was talking to our new arrival the other day." She laughs just a little. "Was kinda surprising to see her after not checking the command center, seeing how I hadn't heard about it. Was making the security people nervous." She shakes her head a little. "At any rate, after talking a little while, and mangling ancient language probably seven or so ways from Sunday, I went ahead and let her update language files. Anyway, she gave a name, Trojan. From what she's said, whatever happened to her in space between the escape from the destruction of Crystal City millenia ago, and now, when the less than working ship crashed, was really bad, so if things seem to be bearing out about her identity and stuff, best suggestion from my end is to be nice, even if she makes you nervous. And the one who needs reminding of that knows who he is!" She snickers just a little. "Anyway, just lettting everyone know, since no one has said anything about it before this. When I think of more that needs saying, I'll leave another report. Until then!" With that, she reaches for the switch, and the report ends. Dec 17 - Addendum *Stormwind's face pops on again, in an attachment to the previous message* "Okay, just thought of something. Yes, she's really big, just for reference, and hard not to notice. Just don't get into a conniption about it. Regardless of mixed opinions on what she looks or sounds like, she's a victim who's been very lonely and needs all the support she can get right now. And don't spring an oil leak about it! Thanks." Stormwind switches off the report again. December 19 - A Web of Confusion Slingshot gets to ride the spider, Cuffs knocks Air Raid on his aft, Lifeline does a drive by, Air Raid hits on Trojan, Stormwind cements herself as the peanut gallery, and Ironhide causes a record number of spit-takes. December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. 2013 May 04 - It's May! >*pops up on screen and waves*< "Hiya everyone! It's May, and as such, tis the season for me to be picking upon my Severe Storms Lab job, and doing what I was originally built for. So I'm off to Oklahoma. I'll send storm chasing videos if I get any good ones!" >*Message clicks off*< May 24 - Report from Oklahoma >*Text-only report with little Weatherbot and NOAA/NWS/NSSL marks on top* As some heard on the commnet last night, Swish and I were attacked while trying to dig Moore, Oklahoma out from the tornado damage. The attackers included Windshear, Sunder, Plunder, Scourge... and Sideswipe, now painted in Decepticon markings. Swish and I didn't wish to bring it to a full blown battle, there was enough damage in Moore already, and they were mostly content to keep her away from supporting me. While the apparently fully infected Sideswipe was deciding I was a snack. I was trying to refrain from using anything too heavy on someone who will be a comrade in arms again once he's back to his senses, but it pushed me into a bad position and the little runt bit me. I have a little spare energon out here, I'll see if I can't seal the holes and fuel back up, I'll have to get Swish some as well for her to keep working on recovery effort. Depending on what happens, I may ask her to bring more energon so I have some spare out here, the fuel crunch makes dumping in full tanks of gas an iffy prospect at best, it's too expensive and doesn't last long enough. I'll update further if the situation changes. Stormwind >*little weatherbot logo again at the end of message* 9/3 - "Last Stand" The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. Players Stormwind was created by the Director of the MUX, who has played her since the MUX opened in 1997. G.I. Joe World Universe In the Joeverse, Stormwind was built by G.I. Joe as a Mudbuster. Although she is the latest in human AI technology, she is still little more than a glorified android. ---- Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Female Characters Category:OFCs Category:OCs Category:Scientists Category:Transformers Category:Weatherbots